Our Cry
by Mrs. Han
Summary: Tanganmu bergetar mencengkram bahu kekarnya, berharap ia mengerti kepedihanmu barang sejenak namun mata hitam memesonanya melukiskan betapa tersesat dirinya dalam dirimu. LIME. ADULT ONLY!


WARNING! UNTUK DEWASA! BUKAN 18+ LAGI TAPI 21+ please klik back kalau belum cukup umur.

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger milik Cheritz

.

.

.

* * *

Matamu terpejam erat seraya cengkramanmu pada bantal menguat. "Ss…sakit."

Tapi nampaknya, gelembung birahi yang tertanam di dada pria bertubuh bidang itu terlanjur pecah bersamaan dengan lapisan berharga yang selama ini kaujaga. Tanganmu bergetar mencengkram bahu kekarnya, berharap ia mengerti kepedihanmu barang sejenak namun mata hitam memesonanya melukiskan betapa tersesat dirinya dalam dirimu.

Pergelanganmu dipasungnya dengan jemari yang selama ini membelai rambutmu, sampai kau pasrah dan mulai terbuai dengan pergerakannya yang cenderung mendesak dalam segala aspek, fisik, mental, napas, nafsu… kau terkalahkan tanpa sanggup melawan.

Kau tak berdaya, sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk menerima kenikmatan surga dunia yang ia berikan. Satu-satunya senjatamu untuk membalasnya adalah suaramu yang mampu menyuntik kegilaan dalam kepalanya. Kepala yang kauacak dan jambaki rambutnya. Tak lupa delapan dari sepuluh kuku-kuku jarimu yang kejam menggores punggungnya selagi ia mencumbumu dengan teguk kasih sayang.

Makin intens kau sebut namanya dalam desahan seduktif yang tak kau sengaja, semakin ia menghujanimu dengan perlakuan cintanya. Sampai akhir… seiring suara dalamnya yang selalu menawan hatimu memanggilmu dengan bergetar, bidikkan benihnya memenuhimu dengan kehangatan dan merenggut kesadaranmu berkat keperkasaan seorang pria yang ia miliki.

.

.

Tidurmu begitu nyenyak sampai kau terbangun dalam keadaan lemas. Terasa sentuhan konstan pada kepalamu, kau pun membuka mata dan menemukan wajah tampannya tengah memerhatikanmu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyamu dengan suara seadanya.

Ia berkedip, menumpahkan lagi bulir air dari matanya yang terpahat tajam sempurna, tangannya masih enggan berhenti membelai rambutmu. Jumin Han tanpa suara dan ekspresi lebih, memberikan air mata.

"Karena kau menangis semalam." Jawabnya. Tatapannya menyurati hatimu pesan penyesalan yang dalam. "Aku ingin memperlakukanmu seperti tuan puteri, dengan lembut, tapi berakhir dengan menjadi monster."

Tanganmu terlulur mengusap wajahnya, ia langsung meraih pergelanganmu. "Apa sesakit itu? Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu? Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Senyum setulus mungkin kau ukir untuknya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Jiwaku, hatiku, pikiranku bahkan tubuhku semuanya milikmu. Kau berhak, suamiku." Kau dekatkan kepalamu seraya membisikkan pengakuan betapa kau menikmati malam pertama kalian semalam.

Ia mendenguskan senyum, tatapannya melembut. Kau bergerak mendekat untuk bergelung di antara bahu dan lehernya hingga keningmu menempel di rahang kokohnya, lengannya langsung memelukmu seakan kedatanganmu sudah dinanti sekian lama.

Kau mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di depan pinggulmu, "Apa kau benar-benar menyesal? Aku ragu…"

Ia memelukmu erat karena sekujur tubuhnya tersengat halusnya permukaan kulitmu, terutama dadamu yang tidak bisa dikatakan rata. " _Nae_ _sarang…_ kali ini aku akan lembut." Bisiknya memanaskan daun telingamu yang ia kecup.

.

.

.

 **2 bulan kemudian.**

Jumin memicingkan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya selagi bersandar sejenak pada kursi. Ia sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya yang rumit.

"Tuan Han, ini makan siang anda." Jaehee Kang masuk mendorong troli yang memuat sebuah porsi mewah yang cukup sulit didapat.

"Bawa benda itu kembali." Potong Jumin menatap enggan pada makanan yang susah payah asistennya dapatkan.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tahu, aku ingin kepiting." Jawab Jumin seakan kerumitan yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi baru terpecahkan.

"LAGI? Ehm…" Jaehee membenahi kacamata dan aliran napasnya. "Tapi ini menu ketiga yang kau minta dan kau batalkan sendiri siang ini." Mata cokelat Asisten Kang melirik jam tangan. "Bahkan ini sudah jam dua siang. Tuan Han, kau tidak lupa kan kalau…"

Jumin menyetop ocehan asistennya dengan isyarat telapak tangan karena ponsel mahalnya baru saja bergetar. Jaehee setengah melotot mengatur emosinya sendiri selagi si bos mengangkat telepon.

" _Nae Sarang_ … Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau sudah makan siang kan? … Bagus … Aku? Uhm… sebenarnya…" jeda agak panjang, sepertinya suara istri bosnya Jaehee Kang agak meninggi sampai ia bisa mendengar. "… oh, itu ide yang bagus. Aku jadi ingin makan membayangkan kau ingin menyuapi aku."

Mata Jaehee berkedut sebelah mengingat penderitaannya siang ini karena si bos yang rese soal menu makan.

"… apa saja, Sayang. Apa pun yang kau bawa ke sini akan kuhabiskan asal kau suapi."

Jijiiiiiik, dasar penganten baru! Gerutu Jaehee dalam hati, dendam kesumat dengan bosnya yang kebangetan membuatnya menderita tadi dan sekarang enteng menerima apa saja yang dibawakan istrinya sendiri.

"… hati-hati, oke? Jangan khawatirkan aku, suruh supir untuk meyetir dengan aman…. Hm… katakan padanya ada bonus kalau bisa membawamu ke sini cepat, tapi tetap menyetir dengan aman… Kutunggu, nae sarang…"

PIP.

"Oh, Asisten Kang. Kau boleh memakan itu. Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya dan istriku akan segera kemari membawakan makan siangku."

Jaehee tersenyum selebar dan seramah mungkin. "Kau baik sekali, Tuan Han, memberikanku tiga porsi makanan mewah yang kudapatkan sendiri dengan susah payah."

Jumin tersenyum penuh wibawa, " _So, it was worth it, wasn't it?_ "

.

.

"Sayang…" elusmu pada ubun-ubunnya. Suamimu telah terkapar lemas selaman setelah tiga hari memuntahkan apa pun yang masuk dalam perutnya. Dokter bahkan heran karena tak menemukan apa yang salah dari tubuh CEO C&R yang dinilainya bugar.

"Ayo makan, sedikiiit saja." Rayumu, lantas mengecup keningnya yang berkeringat dingin. Ia seret bangun tubuhnya hanya untuk memeluk pinggangmu yang berdiri di samping ranjang. Memendamkan wajahnya ke perutmu.

Melihat suami tampanmu tak berdaya membuat matamu berkaca-kaca. Pikirmu berharap andai saja dokter dapat mendeteksi sesuatu yang salah hingga bisa diatasi dari pada buta keadaan seperti ini. Kau elus rambutnya yang semakin berantakan.

Srottt…

Tunggu, tangis manismu terhenti karena sepertinya yang menyedot ingus barusan bukanlah dirimu. Kau kerutkan alis, melirik ke bawah.

"Sayang…?"

Srott… terasa jelas perutmu dibasahi sesuatu yang menembus bajumu. Kau lepaskan pelukkan Jumin dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia langsung mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" tanyamu membenahi rambutnya yang sempat menempel pada wajah basahnya.

Ia yang lebih tinggi darimu menggeleng imut. Tapi dari gesturnya yang tanpa suara itu membuatmu paham kalau ia hanya merasa tak berdaya.

Ya, Tuhan… sakit apa sebenarnya ini? Rintihmu dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap punggung lebarnya, ia memelukmu dan membasahi bahumu. Lagi.

.

.

Dokter memicingkan mata sambil melipat tangan di atas meja, satu tangannya naik memegang pipinya seraya melemparkan tatapan berpikir pada Tuan dan Nyonya Han bergantian.

"Seluruh hasil cek up menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja." Katanya, menatap heran pada Jumin Han. "Tapi Tuan Han jelas terlihat pucat."

Kau mendesah sedih. "Tolong, diperiksa pelan-pelan, Dok, mungkin ada sesuatu yang kita lewatkan."

Mata berkaca minus tebal itu melirikmu, picingan matanya semakin sempit. "Ah! Nyonya Han…" Tiba-tiba saja matanya melebar. "Bersediakah Anda untuk diperiksa?"

Kau memundurkan lehermu. "Apa? Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak lihat aku sesegar ini?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Ya, kau terlihat begitu bersinar sampai aku… mungkin dapat merasakannya…"

Derit kursi yang Jumin duduki terdengar dan si dokter mulai sadar ada aura mengancam dari pria tinggi yang pucat di seberang mejanya.

"Oh! Tuan Han, jangan berburuk sangka!"

Kau dan Jumin bertukar pandang.

"Ini… yah, instingku saja karena beberapa kali melihat kasus serupa."

"Apa itu?" sahut Jumin cepat. "Kalau ada kemungkinan istriku sakit, tolong periksa dia dengan baik. Berikan kelas VVIP untuknya."

Dan tiga puluh menit kemudian suamimu sembuh total, pucatnya seolah menguap entah kemana seolah energinya kembali dengan ekstra tenaga.

"Tapi… kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?" tanyamu entah pada siapa sambil memegang perutmu sendiri.

"Ha… ha… ha…" dokter tertawa padamu yang masih duduk di atas ranjang pemeriksaan. "Ini kadang terjadi, suami mengambil derita istrinya yang hamil disebabkan perasaan empati yang tinggi. Berarti Tuan Han sangat menyayangimu, Nyonya Han, sampai memiliki ikatan yang kuat seperti itu. Dalam dunia psikiatri, ini disebut sindrom … "

Tak terdengar lagi ilmu yang dokter berikan karena kau sedang mendapatkan wajah Jumin berseri-seri seperti ekspresinya di hari pernikahan kalian, tidak, bahkan lebih berseri saat ini.

Oh… rasanya meleleh. Bagimu, menjadi istri dari seorang Jumin Han adalah mimpi tiada akhir. Tak hanya kaya raya, wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuh bidangnya yang didesain untuk melumpuhkan lutut setiap wanita kini menjadi santapanmu seorang. Ditambah perhatian yang ia siramkan untukmu setiap hari bagai air terjun niagara.

Sejak hari itu, Jumin terlihat lebih dari bugar. Jaehee bahkan berterima kasih padamu melalui chat karena Jumin menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda secepat kilat dan segala urusan yang sempat kusut menjadi lancar dalam sekejab. Dan yang membuat Jaehee berterima kasih berkali-kali adalah karena Jumin berhenti mengambil proyek tak masuk akal dan lebih logis dalam memulai proyek baru.

.

.

 **7 bulan kemudian.**

Suara sirine ambulan mengudara, paramedis bergerak cepat menolong pasien VVIP mereka yang baru saja memasukki unit gawat darurat.

Kau, dengan perut gendutmu, berusaha berjalan dengan susah payah menaiki undakan tangga. Matamu tak lepas dari Jumin yang tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang didorong paramedic. Zen yang melihat kedatanganmu segera meminjamkan lengannya untuk kau pegangi.

"Oppa! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia bisa sakit perut sampai pingsan?"

Kalian berjalan melalui lorong diikuti beberapa orang yang Jumin pekerjakan untuk merawatmu selama hamil.

"Pelan-pelan, dia selalu menjaga kesehatannya, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang serius." Zen menenangkanmu dengan elusan pada telapakmu yang menggenggam lengannya. "Lama tidak melihatmu, kau adalah ibu hamil tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

Kau berdecak, tersenyum setengah malas memukul pelan pundaknya dan dia tertawa dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di wajahnya.

"OH! Nyonya Han!" dokter yang waktu dulu memeriksa kehamilanmu dan kesehatan Jumin bergopoh-gopoh menghampirimu diikuti beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang rumah sakit.

Mereka buru-buru merebutmu untuk dibaringkan ke atas ranjang.

"Hey! Hey! Apa-apaan kalian?" Zen tak mengerti dan tak terima kau direbut darinya oleh paramedis. "Apa kalian tak tahu siapa yang kalian bawa?!"

Melihat gestur si dokter, tiba-tiba lampu neon dalam kepalamu menyala. "Oh…! Oh!... OHHH!" kau tak mampu berkata-kata selain membulatkan mulutmu dan memegang perutmu. Dokter mengangguk membenarkan pikiranmu.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Zen ikut berlari mendorong ranjang tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba saja suara roda ranjang lain menyusul. Zen menoleh dan mendapati Jumin yang baru saja bangun untuk duduk dari ranjang yang sedang didorong di belakang sana.

"JUMIN!?"

Jumin melotot, ia langsung meloncat turun dan berlari mengejar dan menyingkirkan Zen.

"Istriku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padamu sambil mendorong ranjangmu. Ia terlihat agak pucat dan berkeringat masih dengan setelan kantornya.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?!"

Jumin mengangguk memegang tanganmu yang berada di atas perut buncitmu. "Kau akan ditangani oleh yang terbaik. Tenanglah, oke?"

"Wah, apa kau gila, Jumin?!" Zen kembali ikut mendorong di sisi yang lain.

.

.

.

Iris mata merah Zen melirik, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan, terus menerus sampai pegal. "ARGH!"

Jumin yang tadinya mondar-mandir bagai setrikaan terhenti dengan jeritan Zen.

"BISAKAH KAU DUDUK?!"

"Bisakah kau tenang?" balas Jumin, kembali mondar-mandir dengan wajah sama sekali tak tenang.

Zen yang sebal pun menoleh ke Seven berharap bisa ngobrol tapi yang ia temukan justru wajah Seven yang sedang bertampang serius mengerutkan alisnya. Berpikir keras.

"Aneh." Katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Zen.

Seven melirik Zen dan mulai berbicara dengan tangannya sendiri yang nampaknya kali ini ia butuhkan untuk membantunya berkomunikasi. "Jadi, Jumin muntah-muntah karena istrinya hamil?"

Zen yang belum paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini pun mengangguk meski alis peraknya mengerut ketular Seven.

"Lalu Jumin sakit perut sampai pingsan karena istrinya ternyata ingin melahirkan."

Anggukkan, tak mengerti.

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya jiwa mereka tertukar? Ah tapi… ahhhh aku pusing. Aku bisa gila…! Manusia benar-benar mengerikan dan penuh misteri…!"

Zen menampar belakang kepala Seven. "Si sialan ini…"

"Hyungg…!" dari jauh Yoosung berlari-lari disusul Jaehee yang habis menyelesaikan administrasi berjalan cepat di belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan Nuna…?!" tersengal, Yoosung duduk di sebelah Seven, yang ada di sebelah Zen.

"Sedang di dalam. Dia benar-benar melahirkan." Jawab Zen.

"Ssshhhh…" Seven tiba-tiba saja mendesis di antara mereka sebelum Yoosung sempat kembali bertanya, mata di balik kacamata belangnya terpejam serius. "Bagaimana rasa sakit itu bisa ditransfer? Apa Jumin menikahi alien?"

"Tuan Han, maaf menanyakan ini. Tapi kapan terkahir kalian melakukan seks?" Semua menoleh pada Jaehee yang sedang membawa buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan.

"Seminggu yang lalu."

Semua yang mendengarkan mangap tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Apa itu berpengaruh?" Tanya Jumin. "Apa itu buruk?" tanyanya lagi melihat Jaehee tak menjawab. "Aku sangat berhati-hati kok saat melakukannya."

Masih tak ada yang menjawab selain mulut mereka yang mangap. Jumin berkedip-kedip pelan, sok polos, tanpa dosa.

"Pe-perut nuna sudah sebesar itu…" gumam Yoosung disambung oleh Seven. "…dan Jumin tetap melakukannya…"

"Sebenarnya seiring perutnya bertambah besar, aku sudah berusaha mengurangi frekuensinya." Nampaknya Tuan Jumin Han ingin memberikan keterangan lanjutan untuk meredam keadaan. "…yang tadinya seminggu beberapa kali jadi seminggu sekali, lalu dua minggu sekali."

"…"

"Aku… sudah berusaha keras kan?" CEO C&R masih mencari pembenaran.

"Wuah… aku mendadak ingin menghajarmu sampai mati." Zen menarik napas, emosi. "HEY JUMIN HAN! APA KAU SEORANG MANUSIA?!"

"Zen! Zen! Tenang!" Seven dan Yoosung berdiri menahan Zen agar tidak menyeruduk Jumin.

Teriakkan melengkingmu terdengar sampai keluar membuat suamimu menoleh dan segera menghampiri pintu ruang bersalin. Zen yang kali ini mencegat bersama Seven dan Yoosung.

"Jumin! Jumin! Tenang!"

Jumin bernapas dalam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya dengan putus asa, kecerdasannya selaku pebisnis yang pandai membaca situasi mendadak hilang. Jeritanmu dari dalam terdengar brutal.

"Hyung, kau telah menyewa tim terbaik. Kau tinggal berdoa saja." Yoosung berusaha menenangkan Jumin Han yang terlihat tak bisa fokus.

"Benar!" sahut Seven mulai menuntun Jumin untuk duduk bersama yang lain dan mulai memimpin doa, tak lupa memberikan siraman rohani agar Jumin bisa tenang. Tentu saja Zen bergidik geli melihat Seven belagak biarawati yang suci. Ya. Tolong digarisbawahi, biarawati, bayang foto Seven berbaju biarawati masih membayangi ingatan Zen. Itu musibah baginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jumin terlihat agak tenang. Seven berucap "Amin" diikuti Jumin dan yang lainnya, lalu…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jumin langsung berdiri, membuat yang lain ikut berdiri dengan cepat berusaha menahan suamimu yang ketenangan rohaninya sudah buyar dalam sekejab akibat jeritan kerasmu.

Pada akhirnya, suamimu yang super duper powerful dapat menerobos masuk mengenakan seragam hijau, penutup kepala dan masker. Ia langsung menghampirimu yang sudah berkeringat parah. Matanya melirik pada tanganmu yang memerah akibat mencengkram pegangan pada ranjang bersalin tersebut.

Diraihnya tanganmu dan ia mengangguk, memperbolehkan kau menghancurkan tangannya yang kini menjadi genggamanmu. Kau menjerit keras, mengatur napas dan mengejan sekuat tenaga—mengikuti intruksi dokter bersalin yang menanganimu.

"Terus, Nyonya Han! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!"

Kau sadar betul telah mendepositkan 80% nyawamu untuk ini. Meski kau merasa sangat lelah dan napasmu mungkin saja habis tak bersisa kalau tak dibantu perawat dengan alat, kau tetap berjuang dengan tangan Jumin dalam genggaman.

Ia juga menyemangatimu, mengatakan kata-kata optimis untuk menguatkanmu. Tanpa kau sadari, meski raganya terlihat baik-baik saja tapi hatinya bergetar ketakutan dan cemas akan dirimu. Ini adalah persalinan pertama yang disaksikannya dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikanmu ratu sampai mati—kau tak dengar sumpah yang ia serukan dalam hatinya.

"AHHH…. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Satu jeritan penuh kaukerahkan dan disahut oleh bayimu dengan tangisan.

"Oh! Tuan, Nyonya, putri kalian cantik sekali." Perawat tersenyum tulus dan membawanya pergi untuk dibersihkan dan diberi perawatan pertama. Kau tersenyum lega. Begitu lega. Meski tenggorokanmu kering, tubuhmu robek, kau kehilangan banyak darah dan mungkin saja bentuk tubuhmu akan menjadi berbeda, kau tetap tak bisa membendung rasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Kau melirik suamimu yang sudah membuka maskernya, dan ini pertama kalinya kau lihat ia tersenyum sambil menitikan air mata selagi ia menghapus air matamu juga.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Our Cry**

.

-END-

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog: 6 tahun kemudian**

"Paman Zen!"

"Tuan putriku…!" Zen membuka lebar lengannya untuk menyambut gadis cilik yang cantik. Rambutnya hitam berkilau, iris matanya gelap dan kulitnya putih susu. Wajahnya manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kau benci aku tapi mentuan puterikan anakku yang jelas-jelas mirip aku." Jumin membenahi ujung lengan kemeja dalam jasnya yang sudah sempurna. "Itu karma."

Zen berdiri menggendong Nona Kecil Han, ia melemparkan senyum sombong. "Kau benci aku tapi anakmu sangat menyayangiku. Itu karma."

Kau menggeleng, sudah setua ini mereka masih belum berubah.

"Aku tak membencimu…" Jumin menyanggah.

"…lagian mana ada yang sanggup menolak mencintai peri mungil yang menggemaskan ini." Zen benci mengakuinya, putrimu memang mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya.

"Ohhhh~~! YUNYUNNNNN~~~!" Seven dari jauh berlari mendekat. Suamimu langsung pasang ekspresi waspada dan mengambil posisi defensive yang kompak bersama Zen.

"HAN YUNA! BUKAN YUNYUN!" Mereka berseru bersamaan. "DAN PERGI SANA! JANGAN GANGGU YUNA-KU!"

Jumin dan Zen beradu pandang.

"YUNA-MU?!" lagi-lagi mereka bersamaan.

"Aku ayahnya!"

"AKU PAMANNYA!"

"Aku yang membuatnya! Bersama isteriku!"

"AKU YANG SERING BERMAIN DENGANNYA! BERSAMA ISTRIMU!"

"APA?!"

"APA?! Eh... kok aku terdengar salah, ya… maksudku…"

"Kau ingin mati, Zen?"

Sementara Seven mendesah menoleh padamu. "Kau yakin Jumin itu suamimu? Kok lebih terlihat natural berumah tangga sama Zen, ya?"

Dan kau hanya tertawa. Han Yuna pun berlari menghampiri Yoosung yang berjas dokter membawa kelinci dalam kandang untuknya.


End file.
